1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire decks for supporting loaded pallets and the like between spaced supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wire decks have a tendency to sag and deform when subjected to heavy loads. To counteract this tendency, metal support channels have been welded to the undersides of the decks. While this achieves the intended result, it does so at a disadvantageously high cost, due both to the cost of the support channels and to the labor entailed in welding them in place.
The principal objective of the present invention is to achieve the desired strengthening and resistance to bending in a more cost effective way, which eliminates the need for welding additional structural elements to the undersides of the wire decks.